Yahiko's Travels
by Christen-kun
Summary: My story collection on Yahiko's Journey when he left the Kamiya Dojo. I'm not good at summaries anyway. Please R&R. This is my first fanfic. Enjoy!
1. Another Swordsman

**Yahiko's Travels  
  
Chapter 1 - Another Swordsman **  
  


"Yawwnnnn...." 

Yahiko was really bored. Walking alone on a mountainside, no one to talk to, and worst of all, without Tsubame in sight. The sword on his side is making an irritating sound for him. Thoughts of food are running across his mind. 

"Damn it, I'm so bored.." 

He stopped to sit down and rest a bit. Out of nowhere, he suddenly got hold of his sword. He pulled it off his sheath and the sunlight glimmered across it's old but shining blade. 

"When am I going to have the chance to use this? 

* * *

The night fell and everything was peaceful. Yahiko had earlier arrived on a town and settled himself in an inn. He had trouble with sleeping because of homesickness. He thought that he still can't go back until he trains himself harder. Finding that he couldn't sleep, he grabbed a book and sat by the window. It wasn't long till he heard a noise outside. 

"Darn it old man! Aren't you going to give us the usual supplies?" 

A group of armed thugs were making trouble at a shop just in front of the inn. There was 12 of them each having a very nasty look. The leader of the group were demanding something from the shopkeeper, threatening him to break down the shop if he doesn't give what they want. 

"If you just give it to us, we won't do anything. Otherwise, we'll have to resort to more drastic measures." said the leader as he swung his sword to a barrel of rice cutting it open. 

"But I'll go out of business if I keep giving you my supplies." replied the trembling shopkeeper. 

"So what is it with us? We're not the ones who's going out of business. Are you going to give it or not?" 

"Please spare us this day, I'm really short on supplies." 

"JUST GIVE US WHAT WE WANT OLD MAN!" 

People were afraid to do anything since they know this group is merciless and won't hesitate to kill. The thugs were busy confronting the shopkeeper until a voice shouted out of nowhere. 

"Leave him alone big bully!" 

The startled men turned around and saw Yahiko. One of thugs shouted back. 

"Stay out of this kid, unless you want to get hurt!" 

"Who are you calling a kid jerk!? Try me if you dare!?" Yahiko shouted back. 

"You're an idiot for calling me that kid! Prepare to taste my blade!" 

The thug drew his sword and started to run towards Yahiko, Yahiko pulled out his sword and changed to a fighting stance. 

"Who are you going to hurt with that kind of sword boy?" the thug said as he started to attack Yahiko. Yahiko thought to himself that this is the chance he's been waiting for. He perfectly evades the attacks by the thug. The thug got pissed off at this. 

"Stand still kid! How can I cut your head if your avoiding my attacks?" 

"Heh, you can die trying! Eat this knucklehead!" shouted Yahiko. 

Yahiko jumped up just enough for him to execute Ryu-tsui-sen, a move he learned from Kenshin. In an instant, he delivered a knocking blow to his opponent. The thug laid cold on the ground having saliva coming out of his mouth. The leader of the thugs was angered by this. 

"DAMN YOU KID! You're going to pay for messing with us. Let's see how you handle all of us." 

The thugs started to run towards Yahiko. Yahiko thought to himself, 

"Darn, there's too many of them! How can I handle them all. What would Kenshin do in a time like this. Think Yahiko, think!" 

The thugs chased Yahiko across the dark streets of the town, Yahiko noticed that some of them are being left behind. 

"Now I know! Heh, this is going to be my day." 

Yahiko stopped and waited for a thug to reach him. One eventually reached Yahiko but was knocked out by his sword. When he was finished, he ran off again. 

"If I can use this strategy, I'll be able to beat them all." 

As he used this strategy, he was able to knock down 5 of the thugs. The thugs were furious and frustrated. Yahiko knew this and used it to his advantage. He must never let those thugs catch him or he will be a goner for sure. 

"COME BACK HERE YOU DIRTY LITTLE BRAT!" shouted the leader of the thug who was running behind. 

"Catch me if you can!" Yahiko stuck his tongue out. 

Everything was going fine until he turned left to a corner and reached a dead end, luck was running out. 

"Darn it! Why must it always be a dead end?" mumbled Yahiko. 

The thugs caught up to him and surrounded him. They all looked so tired and they're anger was really burning up. They all drew their swords and started to walk towards Yahiko. The leader was in front of him. 

"We seldom kill someone but when we do, we enjoy it. I'm going to pay for what you did to us. Your death would be painful and slow.." 

"Darn, this is not good! I must do something quick!" Yahiko thought to himself. 

Sweat were dropping from the side of Yahiko's head. He didn't have a situation like this before. But he didn't wish Kenshin would be there. He thought what would Kenshin do in a situation like this. He's ready to defend himself. The leader was about to attack Yahiko when another voice came out of nowhere. 

"You won't be able to beat them like that." 

A man camed out of the shadows. He had a brown-clored hair, was wearing a light blue kimono and white gloves. The thugs and Yahiko were surprised to see someone else. The mysterious man smiled. 

"I thought you won't be needing my help but I guess I have no choice." 

"Stay out of this! This is my fight!" Yahiko shouted. 

"Well then, suit yourself. I'll be going now." replie the mysterious man. 

"Wait a second there mister, you won't be leaving here since you interrupted us. You're going down with this boy." said the leader. 

"Really? My my, what a loud person you are. Hey kid, are you sure you won't be needing my help?" replied the mysterious man. 

"Shut up! I'm not a kid. Even if I said no they'll attack you anyway." replied Yahiko. 

"Well then, let's get on to business. I'm giving you guys the chance to leave quietly now or I might get nasty with you." said the mysterious man smiling. 

"Who are you kidding! Die you idiot!" the thug shouted as he began to attack the mysterious man. 

"Hmph, too slow." the mysterious man got the sword on his side never unsheathed it. He used the hilt to parry the thug's attack. He then kicked the thug's face so hard that the thug instantly fell down unconscious. Without delay, he moved towards the remaining thugs ina very quick motion. Soon, he was out of sight from the normal eye. His footsteps are so loud that it breaks a spot in the ground. In a matter of seconds, all the thugs fell down simultaneously. They never knew what hit them. Yahiko was frozen in amzaement. 

"So fast..." 

When everything was finished, the mysterious swordsman came to Yahiko. 

"Are you alright?" 

Yahiko snapped out of his dazed state and instantly blurted out. 

"Hmph, I could have beaten them even if you didn't come." 

"Suit yourself. I was just passing by and then saw you guys having trouble. What's your name?" asked the swordsman. 

"I'm Myojin Yahiko of Kamiya-Kasshin-Ryu. I'm training to be a good swordsman." replied Yahiko. 

"Interesting. Can I see the sword you're using?" 

The swordsman looked into Yahiko's sword. He looked at it with amazement. 

"This is a _sakabattou_. Where did you get this from?" asked the swordsman. 

"Oh, it is a gift from one of my teachers. His name is Himura Kenshin. He's the best swordsman I ever knew." replied Yahiko. 

"Himura Kenshin? The great Hitokiri Battousai. I see..." 

"What's the matter? Do you know him?" 

"Yes, in fact, I fought him twice. The first one ended in a draw and the second one, he defeated me. He was really good." 

"Is that true? What your name mister?" 

"I'm Seta Soujiro..." 

* * *

**To be continued...**


	2. Companion

Hello! It's the second installment of my current project. Did you like my first chapter. Well if you did, you should be reading the next. I already have the next chapter almost finished. Just need a few revisions and other things. Enjoy the fic!

* * *

**Yahiko's Travels  
  
Chapter 2 - Companion **  
  


"Seta Soujiro? That name sounds familiar..." 

Yahiko thought about it very deeply. He knew Kenshin told him about someone named Seta Soujiro. But it was a long time ago that he can't remember it. 

"I think you should be going back to where you're staying now. How about we continue this chat tomorrow?" interrupted Soujiro.

"Well it is dark. I'm going back to Sumire Inn. Where are you staying?" asked Yahiko.

"Nowhere in particular. I'm also travelling like you do. Can I come with you? I also need to get some rest."

"Ok then. Let's go."

They went back to the inn that night. Soujiro, to save some money, stayed in Yahiko's room. Yahiko was a bit hesitant for Soujiro will be staying for free. Soujiro convinced Yahiko eventually. Yahiko just requested Soujiro to quit giving him that annoying smile of his.

When Yahiko went to bed, his mind is still trying to remember when did Kenshin tell him about someone named Seta Soujiro and who he was. From the skills he saw from Soujiro, Yahiko knew he wasn't any ordinary swordsman. And no one can find a skillful swordsman these days specially in the Meiji era. All this thinking made him fall asleep. Soujiro on the other hand, is thinking to himself.

"What might this mean Himura-san? Should I follow this boy and aid him in his journey? Will I find myself along with him?"

As he thought of this, he couldn't help but smile. He gave one last deep breath before going to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Yahiko woke up late. The sun was already up and it was very noisy outside. Soujiro was helping the innkeeper clean the lobby.

"Ohayo! Yahiko-kun." greeted Soujiro.

"Eh? Why are you cleaning up the lobby?" asked Yahiko.

"Oh, I'm currently short on money so I'm looking for a few jobs. The innkeeper said he'll let me earn a little amount by helping him today. Do you want to help?"

"Heh, I still have some money with me. Just enough for my needs.

Yahiko reaches for his parcel. When he finds out he can't find what he's looking for, he starts to panic. He starts to search his bag and his body but he can't seem to find it.

"I must be here somewhere! I know I left it here yesterday." Yahiko exclaimed.

"What's the matter Yahiko-kun?" wondered Soujiro.

"My wallet is missing! It has all my money in it! What am I going to do?"

"Why don't you look for it? It must be somewhere in your room."

"Well I guess it might help.."

Yahiko proceeded to his room. Soujiro just gave him a smile. After a few minutes...

"Not good... I can't find it anywhere." Yahiko sighed.

"That means you can help me now. You can earn a little by helping around here. Isn't that right Naga-san?"

Soujiro turned to the innkeeper who is currently fixing a few things. The innkeeper then turned to Yahiko.

"Haha, you can start by polishing the hall kid. I want it shining and clean. Better start now to earn more." teased the innkeeper.

"Darn, not again. And I thought I would have a long break from polishing any floors." Yahiko frowned.

"Do you want that earnings or what?" said the innkeeper.

"Ok, ok, I'm starting!! Oh boy.."

Yahiko started working in the hall by polishing the floor. Soujiro did a few errands after cleaning the lobby. The innkeeper was happy that these boys were working hard. Yahiko also helped the innkeeper fix a leak in the storage. Work here and work there. Yahiko had no choice since he needs to earn money. At noon, both boys were asked to do some fishing in a nearby lake outside of town. The innkeeper said that it was for dinner so they better catch big fishes. They went to the lake and started right away. The weather seem to favor them but the lake doesn't a bit. They fished for more than an hour but got nothing.

"Darn this is boring. Caught anything Soujiro?" said Yahiko as he laid down the grass with the fishing pole between his feet.

"Nope, not even a bite." replied Soujiro.

"Ahhhh... We've been fishing here since noon. Not even a catch. The innkeeper's gonna cut my earnings if this continues."

"You mean Naga-san? I don't think he would do that. He's a nice person actually."

"That reminds me, how did you come to know Naga-san?"

"I have a way with people. You should be a bit courteous you know."

"I'm not courteous?"

"Depends on your definition. Ah, I think I caught something."

Soujiro pulled on the rope of the fishing pole. They found out that it was only a branch. Both sighed in disappointment.

"That's 4 branches and a piece of cloth so far." said Soujiro.

"We'll be able to fish out the garbage in this lake if this continues. Are fish in here anyway?"

"Naga-san said so."

"Maybe they're somewhere else."

"They couldn't have gone too far."

"Hmmm......"

Both sighs in boredom. They went silent for a few minutes but it was broken by an interruption from Soujiro.

"Yahiko-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"How was Himura-san as your teacher?"

"Kenshin?" Yahiko paused for a moment. "He is... ...my idol. He taught me most of what I know. He also saved me from being a street rat. Most of all, he taught me how to be strong."

"Oh... It seems Kenshin has been a very important person for you."

"..."

"Kenshin has been a teacher to me too."

"Hmmm?"

"He only taught me one thing. But that one thing has been guiding me since I lost to him."

"What is that?"

"He said life should be valued. I used to believe that the weak must succumb to the strong. The strong ones has the only right to live. I killed without hesitation. When I looked into Himura-san's eyes. He faced me as if he wanted to change me. I didn't believe then his philosophy. I thought it was mere rubbish. But as I traveled, I've learned what he meant. It makes him strong, that belief, of valuing life."

"You was an assassin back then?"

"Yes. But that was after the Tokugawa era. I was a kid back then. I too was saved by someone by a man. He became my teacher. He taught me that only the strong must live and the weak must die. Survival of the fittest... the law of nature..."

"You were like Kenshin then... in a different way."

"..."

"Oh, I have another bite."

"I suppose it's another garbage or something."

"Yahiko-kun, it's pulling! It's big!"

"What!? You've caught something?"

When they looked into the water, a fish was biting in Soujiro's bait. It was a big snapper.

"How did this fish get here?" exclaimed Yahiko.

"I don't know but let's just pull!"

Both pulled on the fish. Luckily, the rope was strong enough and they eventually caught the fish. They fell back on their feet when the fish got out of the water. They found the fish struggling in the ground.

"Alright!!" Yahiko shouted to Soujiro. Both clapped their hands in victory. Soujiro sighed in relief.

"Well I guess this alone would do. It's quite big anyway. Let's go home."

The sun has already set when they came back at the inn. Naga was delighted at the size of the fish.

"This is a big one. You've done well boys. But uhh... is this the only one?" asked Naga.

"I'm afraid it's the only one we caught Naga-san." Soujiro sighed.

"Hmmm? Didn't I tell you to fish by the rocks?"

"You didn't tell us anything Naga-san." Yahiko also sighed.

"Is that so? Well we can't do anything. This fish is big enough for the four of us anyway. Get some rest boys, dinner will be ready in a few minutes."

"Who's the fourth one Soujiro?" Yahiko asked.

"She's Naga-san's daughter, Mariko-chan. Only the two of them run this inn."

"You really have a way around people don't you?" teased Yahiko.

"Well at least I have."

"Hey! What did you mean by that?"

After a few minutes, the four had the snapper they caught for dinner. Yahiko was eating energetically as usual.

"Mmmm.. this food is good. Did you cook this Mariko-chan?"

"Why yes Yahiko-kun. Do you like it?" smiled Mariko.

"Absolutely! Unlike someone's cooking from back my hometown." Yahiko exclaimed.

* * *

"Hachi!!" sneezed Kaoru who was with Kenshin in the Kamiya dojo.

"You have a cold Kaoru?" Kenshin asked Kaoru.

"Oh, (sniff) no, my nose just itched." smiled Kaoru.

* * *

After dinner, Yahiko and Soujiro still had to help by washing the dishes. After work, they both went for a hot bath. Relaxed and needing for rest, both went to their room afterwards. Yahiko had no trouble falling asleep since he was quite tired. Soujiro still had something on his mind.

"This kid might give me the answer I have been looking for. I hope I find it soon."

Soujiro closed his tiring eyes. Both were sleeping quite soundly. Soujiro was very contented. Another burden has been lifted from him. Yahiko on the other hand, had his saliva coming out of his mouth.

"Hagh, hah, Tsubame.... Tsubame-chan......."

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

What do you think? I bet Yahiko is really enjoying his dream. Hmmm... what do you think? Should I make a separate lost chapter where Yahiko is dreaming about Tsubame? Give me feedback lemon-lovers. I might make it if you tell me. Also, Soujiro liked Yahiko. Hmmm... another candidate. Sorry, but I don't do Yaoi. What the heck am I writing anyway!? Just watch out for the next chapter: Deep Trouble. Until then! Ja!


End file.
